


A Secret Worth Keeping 01

by Pugpugpen



Series: A Secret Worth Keeping 01 [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: AU Rewrite, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Angst, dub names are nicknames, multi ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugpugpen/pseuds/Pugpugpen
Summary: Yamato and Mimi have been dating for a year. Both end up at camp and..their world changes. Digimon, new friends, break-ups, crushes everywhere. The world is in danger and these confused teens are in the middle of it all.01 Aged-Up/Modern AU/Rewrite
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Tachikawa Mimi, Kido Jou | Joe Kido/Tachikawa Mimi, Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: A Secret Worth Keeping 01 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Secret Worth Keeping 01

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to focus on these two, especially in the beginning.  
> There will also be some Taiora, hint of it at least and hints of Jyoumi towards the very end, if I ever get there.  
> I first wrote this almost a decade ago when it first came up on netflix again and now that I’m in tri/kizuna garbage land, I dug it up from fanfic.net to rewrite/finish it. I’m still trying to piece together those two series into this universe..and I lost the notebook I had written it in (yeah that long ago) so I hope it’s for the best!
> 
> Taichi, Sora and Yamato are 17, Koushiro and Mimi are 16, Takeru and Hikari are 12 and Jyou is 18.  
> Mixing in the dub and original together~

Yamato Ishida tossed his phone down onto the fluffy pink rug right next to the bed as his girlfriend suddenly snuggled into him. They were laying in her bed...a very pink bed with images of flowers and stars on the blanket. Plushies were all over the headboard..god that stuffed cactus wouldn't stop looking at him. 

But he didn't mind if his girlfriend enjoyed..obsessed over the color and cute things, who was he to object? That’s one thing he loved about her. When she loved something, she screamed it out to the world. She didn’t hide anything about her except for...well him and everything related to him. He sighed as he brushed his finger on her favorite pink flannel pajamas. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but those flannel pajamas were the softest things he has felt. The fact that his girlfriend wore them made them even better to hug. He had his own cotton pajamas on, normally he slept without clothes but since her parents made them keep the door open, clothes were needed.

Mimi Tachikawa sighed happily and curled into him as he turned to his side facing her. 

"You're going to dig a hole into my side if you snuggle any closer, Meems," Yamato chuckled as he nuzzled her hair. Course he didn't mind. He loved having her close. Being alone for most of his life, he was quite needy for human contact. He wouldn't admit that out loud either. He barely admitted it to himself.

"Well sorry not sorry!" she pouted, "After tonight, we won't be able to sleep or snuggle or kiss or have any physical contact for weeks! Let me get all the Yama I can get tonight."

Yamato frowned at that. Why did she have to remind him, he thought, his mood slipping.

"Yeah yeah.." he sighed,, "but..it would have been worse if you went to the cheerleading camp instead..then I wouldn't see you for weeks. At least we can see each other."

"True..but do you know how HARD it was to convince the girls that I had no choice and that my parents forced me to take the job for this camp. Really Yamato, you don't have to follow Takeru everywhere. He's a big boy now and can take care of himself."

He rolled his eyes. His brother, Takeru, had mentioned the camp during one of their weekly luncheons. With their parents separated, they tried to keep in contact frequently, so they arranged lunch every week if possible.

Yamato took the initiative to look into it and realized they had openings for counselors, ones that would help out teaching music, sports, literary arts, technology and health. He told his girlfriend about it and asked her to submit an application and so they did..after numerous arguments concerning Yamato's overprotective ass; "Leave that poor boy alone" “He’s always alone! That’s the problem!” and "Are you going to stalk him every moment of his life" “I’m not stalking him, I just want to be there.” “He’s twelve now!” “Do you know what I was up to when I was twelve?!”

"Go to sleep silly" he muttered as he reached over to set an alarm on his phone. Once set, he tossed it back down and turned off the lamp right next to her bed.

Mimi muttered a "Fine..feel so under appreciated. Hmp.." before closing her eyes. He smiled giving her a kiss on her head. 

The couple have been dating in secret for a year now. They were on opposite sides of school drama which prevented them from speaking much less in a relationship.   
Mimi was on the cheerleading squad and loved it. She put a lot into her sport and was completely devoted to it. 

Unfortunately her team leader had a huge falling out with one of Yamato's band mates two years prior. Turned out, his band mate had dumped her over her spoiled personality and once she learned about heir band, she badmouthed the band and ended up slandering their name so that no school organizations or any establishment looking for a band in the area would book them. The fact that her father was a huge figure in the community really didn’t help. The girls on the team either stuck with her because they were friends or followed her blindly. Those who didn’t still had to follow or risk getting thrown off the team. The band stuck together despite this, they’ve been through worse together. They were like family. But this huge fiasco caused a HUGE rift and war between the two groups. The girls on the cheerleading team thought of them as womanizing insensitive creeps while the band thought of them as career ruining bitches. Yamato despised them all, minus Mimi, for ruining his name. He won't lie, he was a bit frustrated when he learned she was apart of the group.

Mimi and Yamato had met the summer before at a music festival in France. The two had joined in on a small event at a small café, there were a lot of musicians performing at the festival and they were meeting up to introduce themselves and their work. He was drawn into the sincerity of her lyrics and she was entranced by his skills at singing and playing guitar. They spent a lot of time together at his grandfather’s place that summer, playing music, collaborating on songs as well as making out here and there..

"You're from Odaiba as well?" he had asked her during their first serious date. "Your talent is amazing! How is it that I've never heard of you or your work?"

She had answered, "It’s not too big of a deal to me. It’s like a hobby! But it’s not like I could even mention it. My team leader thinks musicians are untrustworthy."

And during that conversation, they realized they were both in opposite groups of the feud at their school. Mimi's musical talent helped heal that discomfort of finding out Mimi was one of..them. Once back home, they would start to meet in secret. Mimi always laughed at the hats and glasses Yamato wore to sneak over. “You know I doubt any of the girls know exactly where I live.”

From time to time, Mimi helped out when he was stuck on lyrics. He always mentioned she should reveal her talents and let herself be known but it was always rejected with a crinkle of her nose and “It’s not that serious, let it go silly.”

They usually hung out at her place. Her parents had met him and his grandfather so they were well acquainted with him. She wasn’t allowed over his place after his father came home one night and caught them in a very intimate situation. His father agreed to not contact her parents as long as they promised not to hang out over there. Yamato still remembers the lecture he got the day after the incident..it pretty much took the entire day. Ranging over the whole irresponsibility, and taking advantage of his work hours to disrespecting Mimi to not making the same mistakes he had (That was a bit awkward to sit through). Eh, it was still all worth the trouble.

Yamato, still wide awake, glanced down at his girlfriend. He wished they could date in public but he knew how much cheer leading meant to her so he never pushed it. He would never break her dreams. Besides knowing Mimi, she would make it such a production when the time came. He’s not so sure he can handle everyone in the school knowing their business.

He brushed his hands through her hair in thought. So soft. She gave a small sigh in her sleep. Smiling, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. These next few weeks will be interesting. If only he knew that it would be a life changing and potentially a relationship ruining summer.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of obvious 01 dub style of foreshadowing there haha
> 
> I'll try and update this every week! And not abandon it after the first chapter like I originally did…


End file.
